A Nightingale Sang In Berkley Square
by underground-sweetheart
Summary: A Hogan Heroes Fanfic Based on this song from the 1940's.


This story was written by Newkirks_Fraulein and Underground_Sweetheart. We don't own any of the HH characters, nor the songs: "A Nightingale Sang In Berkley Square," "God Save The King," nor "My Country Tis of Thee."  
  
Now that we got all that out of the way, we hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Listen to Newkirk (Richard Dawson) sing "A Nightingale Sang In Berkley Square" at http://www.angelfire.com/celeb/richarddawson7/songs.html  
  
Oh by the way! The person who owns this site has nothing to do with this story either.  
  
*****  
  
It was a dark, cold night as Cpl. Peter Newkirk looked out the window at the falling snow. He shuddered at the thought of being stuck in Stalag 13 for another 2 yrs. As he walked over to the stove to get another cup of coffee, he noticed his buddy, Carter, was deep in thought over a letter he was writing.  
  
"'ello, Carter! What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh! Hi, Newkirk." he responded, a bit down. "I'm having trouble writing to my girl in London. I can't think of anything to say!"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly Carter!," he said, gently, "Just tell 'er that you love 'er and miss 'er, and all those nice little things that you love about 'er."  
  
"Well I'm not too good with words." Carter said, ashamedly.  
  
"I'll tell ya what, Carter. I'll help you with the letter. Tell me a little about when and where you met her."  
  
"Well I was at a little coffee shop in Berkley Square. It was called Londontown Coffeehouse. I was..." He stopped when he saw the expression on Newkirk's face. "Is something wrong, Newkirk?"  
  
Newkirk sat there, his head buried in one hand, shutting his eyes tightly, trying just as hard to shut out the memories. But no matter how hard he tried, it was all there. Berkley Square, Londontown Coffeehouse, and the girl. She was so beautiful. Her lovely, dark-brown hair pulled tightly into a french bun, with a few wisps framing her oval face. Her light, green eyes shown like a couple of emeralds reflecting the sun light.  
  
He shook his head as if trying to shake himself free from the memories and back to the present. He noted Carter's worried gaze upon him.  
  
"No! I'm fine, Carter. Go ahead."  
  
Carter still seemed a little unsure and hesitated to continue. But at Newkirk's encouraging nod, he went on with his story.  
  
As he continued, Newkirk's thoughts drifted back to Berkley Square. He was on leave with a few of his buddies. They were anxiously walking through Berkley Square, looking for the nearest pub, when he saw a beautiful lady sitting at a corner table outside a coffeehouse, reading a book. He quickly stopped, which made his buddies look at him in surprise. Following his gaze, they saw the young lady at the table.  
  
He quickly excused himself away from his buddies. They hooted, hollered, patted him on the back and wished him "Good luck!" as he made his way over to the table.  
  
"'ello! What's a nice girl like you doin' sittin' all alone in place like this?"  
  
Barely acknowledging his presence,she looked up from her book,"Now that's an original line"she said, sarcastically, returning to her book.  
  
Newkirk was taken by surprise. No one had ever resisted the charms of Peter Newkirk before.  
  
"Pardon me!" sarcastically, "I didn't know I was talkin' to 'er majesty, the queen!Would 'er majesty mind if I joined 'er at this table?" and before she could could respond, he quickly sat down and joined her.  
  
"Are you always this obnoxious?" she asked, visibly annoyed.  
  
"Only when a beautiful lady is present, love. What did you same your name was,darlin?"  
  
"I didn't" she coldly replied. Who is this man? Why is he picking on me? Probably thinks he can score some points with me. I saw his friends patting him on the back while he was on his way over here. They probably made a bet on how long it would be before he got me into bed with him.  
  
"OK, miss. I believe we started out on the wrong foot." Getting up, he walked a few steps back and then re-approached her table. "Good afternoon, miss. My name is Cpl. Peter Newkirk. May I 'ave the pleasure of joining you 'ere?  
  
Despite her willingness to ignore this pest, she couldn't help but smile. Oh now you've done it she scolded herself. He's never going to leave now.  
  
Newkirk saw the smile and was encouraged. "Would that be a yes, miss?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
Looking at his face, she couldn't help but say yes. But only out of politeness. As an American representing her country in a civilized manner, she told herself.  
  
"Yes, Cpl. You may sit here. My name is Jenna Collins, American Voice Magazine."  
  
" The Jenna Collins? Blimey miss! I've 'eard a lot about you! A lot of the Americans who joined the RAF would subscribe to 'American Voice.' I read a few of your articles me-self. What're you doin' all the way over 'ere, love?"  
  
"I'm writing an article about England's involvement in this war. I have a press conference with Churchill later this afternoon. I've been trying to set up an appointment with Captain Martin Boone and ask him a few questions, but he seems to have quite a busy schedule."  
  
"Well, yes! Last I heard, there was a war on." Newkirk said sarcastically. He regretted it as soon as it slipped out of his mouth. He already made a rough start with her, and just when it seems she's warming up to him, he goes and botches things up! And he could tell from the look she was giving him that it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Tell ya what, I'll set you up with the cap'n if you'll have dinner with me at the Ritz tomorrow. Whatta ya say, luv?"  
  
"Isn't that blackmail?" she asked with what surprised him as more interest than scorn.  
  
"Catchy name for it," Newkirk replied,"But I prefer to think of it as creatively acquiring an invitation."  
  
She smiled at him, and he was once again struck by her beauty.  
  
She said "Even though it was blackmail.....excuse me, I mean creatively acquired, I accept your invitation."  
  
He had to take a firm grip on himself or he would have been jumping up and down like a little kid being told he can go to the circus. This couldn't be 'appening to ol' Peter Newkirk!  
  
"Of course, how do I know that you'll be able to come through on your end of the bargain?" she asked him, a bit unsure of what she just got herself into.  
  
"You should 'ave asked that before you accepted, Miss Collins." Seeing the look on her face he hurriedly continued "But don't worry. When Peter Newkirk makes a promise, Peter Newkirk keeps the promise!" Just how, he wasn't sure.  
  
"'ow 'bout I pick you up tomorrow evening around seven?"  
  
"Well how about I meet you there at seven. I have a few errands to run that will take me into that area." Truth was, she just wasn't sure she wanted a strange man knowing where she was staying. She felt a lot safer if she could just meet him there. Of course, he would probably want to take her home after dinner. Oh well! She would have to think of a way out of that later.  
  
"All right! It's a date then!" he responded, maybe a bit too eagerly.  
  
"Well I really must be going, or I'll be late for the press conference. It was nice meeting you Cpl."  
  
"Same here, miss. Say 'ello to ol' Winnie for me!"  
  
"I'll do that, Cpl. See you tomorrow night at seven."  
  
"Tomorrow night, then. G'bye miss."  
  
"Goodbye, Cpl."  
  
And they parted ways. She was going to the press conference, and he was going to find that pub that his friends were in.  
  
You're gonna have to make a better impression on her tomorrow night, Peter! he thought. This may be your last chance.  
  
*******  
  
Newkirk walked slowly to the Royal Crown Pub, knowing that as soon as he showed up, his buddies would pump him with questions. What was he going to tell them? Well I walked over to her and used the oldest line in the book which made her snub me. Then I had to bribe her to go to dinner with me tomorrow night. He'd never hear the end of it if he said that.  
  
Then his thoughts turned to Jenna. It seemed like he couldn't get her out of his mind! The way she looked, the way she dressed, even the way she walked. But there was more than that! Yes! Looks were important to him. He liked a woman who did everything she could to make herself pretty. But also, there was something about her character which he had liked. She was smart, independent, obviously able to take care of herself. Most men considered that a threat, but not him. He liked woman who were strong and genuine. Yes she was very genuine. Genuinely irritated with him. Well he'd have to make that up at dinner tomorrow night.  
  
And just why did she agree to 'ave dinner with you, Peter? he asked himself. Because you promised to get her an interview with Cap'n Martin Boone, that's why. Now just 'ow, in 'eaven's name, did you plan to do that? If you can pull that off, you're a better magician that you ever thought you could be.  
  
Just then, he arrived at the pub. Looking through the door, he could see his friends playing poker at the corner table and dreaded the thought of facing them.  
  
"Look boys! There he is! The Romeo of the RAF! The Man of the hour! Our one and only - Peter Newkirk!" announced Sgt. Malcolm Thompson as Newkirk entered, walking towards their table. Thompson was an older man, in his early forties. He had a reputation for being loud, obnoxious, and self- centered. He lived by the rule, "Don't get angry - get even." Very few people back at the base liked him. He wouldn't have been with Newkirk and the other guys that evening, if he hadn't just decided to invite himself along.  
  
"'ello mates! What's the name of the game?" he asked, trying to stay off the subject of Jenna.  
  
"Seven card 'igh low,jacks or better to open." replied Cpl. Bouton, a tall, well built man in his mid-thirties. When Newkirk first signed up for the RAF, he and Bouton became friends instantly. They both went through basic training together and even became Corporals within a few weeks of each other.  
  
"Deal me in!" said Newkirk, then snapped his finger to attract the bar maid. "A bottle of whisky and four glasses."  
  
"Whoa! Sounds like you made out all right with the bird, eh Cpl.?" asked Priv. Styles with a devilish grin. Newkirk liked this man. Styles was in his mid-twenties. He was a little shorter than Newkirk, and very skinny, with red hair, blue eyes and had more freckles on him than Newkirk had ever seen on anyone! Styles was full of life, always ready to go, and very fun to be around. But he always had the courage to stand for what he believed in, no matter how many people told him he was wrong. This was a quality that Newkirk admired in anyone.  
  
"I did all right!" he said, hoping that would satisfy the men. But unfortunately, it didn't.  
  
"Ah,common,ol' love 'em and leave 'em, Newkirk?Is that all you have to say?C'mon we want details." said Sgt. Thompson. Seeing how hesitant Newkirk was, he continued, "Don't tell me your in love with the bird after only an hour." Looking at the other two men, "I told you this boy knows how to work and 'e works fast."  
  
"I didn't work on anyone." replied Newkirk, becoming agitated.  
  
"Well, just what did you do, mate?" asked Styles.  
  
"None of your business, Private!" He hotly replied. He usually didn't like to pull rank, especially with his good friend, Styles. But he wanted to get off the subject before Thompson had more details to use against him.  
  
"Why ol' Newkirk's getting sentimental." Thompson said.  
  
"Watch it, mate!" replied Newkirk. By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, the Sgt. could tell it was a real threat.  
  
"Must I remind you who you're talkin' too, Cpl?" said Thompson. At this, both Bouton and Styles had quit laughing. Newkirk and Thompson were staring each other down now.  
  
Bouton quickly tried to change the subject. "OK! So, what do you say we get on with this game. I'm feelin' mighty lucky tonight."  
  
Ignoring Bouton, Newkirk continued to glare at Thompson. "No, Sgt! You don't need to remind me that I'm talking to a self-seeking, overstuffed, womanizing pig!"  
  
"Oh! that's mighty big talk coming from such a little Cpl. Tell me, 'ow would your lady friend like to go out with a real man tonight?"  
  
That was the straw that broke the camels back! While the Sgt. was laughing at his own wit, Newkirk reached back and struck him hard right in the mouth. The Sgt., stunned,countered with a left to the side of the jaw! They grabbed each other,Newkirk shoved him into the bar as Bouton and Styles watched in disbelief.  
  
Thompson shoved Newkirk to the ground and pounced on him, striking several blows into the his head. Newkirk was finally able to get a hold on Thompson and give him one good punch that sent the Sgt. rolling several feet. Newkirk jumped to his feet real quick, slightly dazed. The Sgt. got to his hands and knees and then, seeing Newkirk standing there, made a lunge for him, throwing both himself and the Cpl. into a table.  
  
"I'll make you pay for this, Cpl." and saying that, Thompson grabbed a bottle and broke the end of it creating a jagged edge. But before he could make a move with it, Cpl. Bouton grabbed his hand and pushed him back.  
  
They both sat there dazed, bloody and bruised, when the barkeeper said, "That's a fine way for boys from the RAF to be actin'." He said, disgustedly. "Now which one of you plans to pay for the damages?"  
  
"'ow much do the damages come to?" ask Bouton  
  
"Well from the looks of things, it's going to cost at least 70 pounds!"  
  
"Well I demand that Cpl. Newkirk pay the damages. After all, 'e started the fight!" complained a still groggy Sgt. Thompson.  
  
"Are you balmy, mate?" Newkirk replied "If you 'adn't 'ave opened your fat mouth none o' this wouldn't 'ave 'appened!"  
  
"I order you to pay corporal!" Thompson Yelled.  
  
"Drop dead, sir!" he said with sarcastic emphasis on the "sir."  
  
"Do you know I can have you court-martialed, Newkirk?" He yelled.  
  
Just then, Private Styles, who was watching the outside of the pub, turned and said "'ey! The MPs are coming!"  
  
Just then, the MPs busted through the door. "OK, gents! What's goin' on here?"  
  
Thompson grabbed Newkirk by the arm and said "This man physically assaulted me and disobeyed orders."  
  
"Is this true?" the MP asked, looking at the other two men. They both nodded, reluctantly.  
  
"What's your story, Cpl.?" he asked  
  
"Well, sir, this man started antagonizing me, so I 'it 'im. Then when it comes time for all the damages to be paid, 'e ordered me to make the payment. So I told 'im to drop dead, sir."  
  
The MP, surprised by the straight forwardness of this man, turned to Bouton and Styles. They both nodded again, a little more eagerly.  
  
"Then you're comin' with me Corporal" the Mp said,sternly.  
  
"If he 'adn't a been such a ruddy pig,none of this would 'ave 'appened!" Newkirk shouted, figuring he had nothing to lose.  
  
"That's right, sir!" offered Private Styles. "Sgt. Thompson was saying some rotten things about Cpl. Newkirk's girlfriend." Newkirk wasn't even going to bother correcting that one. He admired the young Private. He was laying a lot on the line for him.  
  
"Private Styles, that's enough out of you!" said an angry, red-faced Thompson.  
  
"That's right,that's just the way I remember it too!" said Cpl. Bouton. "He was only defending his girlfriends honor!"  
  
"All three of you are going on report"Thompson,growled.  
  
"OK! That's enough out of everybody! You're all coming to headquarters with me. We'll straighten this thing out down there." said a totally confused MP.  
  
"Just a minute! What about my money?" asked a disgruntled bartender.  
  
"How much do these boys owe you?"  
  
"70 pounds!" he replied, calming down.  
  
"The RAF will pay for it,then take it out of their backs!" and with that, he grabbed the Sgt. in one arm and the Cpl. in the other and led them out the door, followed by Styles and Bouton.  
  
"I'll make you all pay for this! Especially you, Newkirk." screamed Thompson in a hostile fit as he was led out into the dark streets of Berkley Square.  
  
***********  
  
Newkirk was lying in the cell, thinking about what just happened that evening. The MP dragged him, Sgt. Thompson, Cpl. Bouton and Priv. Styles before General Sanders. The General heard both sides of the story. Knowing of Thompson's reputation, he believed what he heard out of Newkirk and the other two men. But, with a regretful look in his eyes, he ordered that Newkirk be locked up since he had, after all, started the fight. But the Sgt. wouldn't get off easy either. Since he was involved in the fight, he was ordered to do KP for the next two weeks. As for Newkirk, he was going to have to sit in that cell for a month.  
  
Yet with Jenna still on his mind,the events of the evening didn't seem to matter as much as finding a way to meet her tomorrow night. Why did this woman occupy his thoughts since the first moment he met her? Could it be that Thompson was right? That he was in love with her? Of all the people that could possibly be right, it had to be Thompson.  
  
Just as he was pondering these thoughts, a Sgt. came and unlocked his cell. "Ok, you're free to go. Orders from Capt. Martin Boone. You're to meet with him in his office as soon as you get out."  
  
Newkirk was a little bewildered. What could the Capt. have to talk to him about? Why would he have ordered Newkirk's release? Newkirk grabbed his cap and overcoat and walked out of the cell with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Whatever the reason, he thought, I'm sure glad 'e got me out of this place. Now, unless the Capt. had some other plans, Newkirk wouldn't have to worry about missing that date with Jenna tomorrow night. But now, he had to somehow talk the Capt. into letting Jenna interview him. After all that had happened the night before, he was sure this wasn't going to be an easy task. ********  
  
Newkirk walked up to Capt. Boone's desk and saluted. "Cpl. Peter Newkirk reporting as ordered, sir!"  
  
"At ease, Cpl.! There's a reason I called you in here. Despite the fact that you were in trouble earlier this evening, I know that you're a good RAF officer. I have a special assignment that I think would be right for you should you choose to accept it." Then Capt. Boone, taking a deep breath, asked, "How would you like to work for the Underground?"  
  
"The what, sir?" a confused Newkirk replied.  
  
"Now Cpl.,this is not to go beyond this office,understood?"  
  
"Understood, sir!" Newkirk replied a little puzzled. Now what is he trying to get me into?  
  
Capt. Boone continued. "Cpl., the underground is a secret network made up of the French, English, US and some sympathetic Germans to overthrow the plans of the Third Reich. There's a small group of underground agents posing as POWs in Stalag 13, just outside of Hammelburg. We want you to work with these agents in Stalag 13."  
  
"Didn't you say they were POW's, sir" Newkirk replied.  
  
"Yes Cpl. Should you choose to accept this mission, you will be captured and we will arrange for you to be taken to Stalag 13, where you will become a POW."  
  
"Captured! Beggin' your pardon sir, but that was one thing I was gonna try to avoid! And how do you plan to arrange where I'm taken, sir? How can you arrange something like that? How long would I have to stay at Stalag 13?" asked Newkirk. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Capt. was talking like the Germans were nothing but pawns in a chess game and he could move them wherever he wanted.  
  
"We have spies posing as German officers. They will expect your arrival and be able to ship you to Stalag 13. As for how long you would have to stay there? Well that's indefinite. No one ever escape from Stalag 13, but we have been able to make switches in the POWs. However, you may be there until the end of the war. You will be under the command of a Col. Robert Hogan for the duration of your stay there. Col. Hogan and his men have been the most successful sabotage and espionage group in that area. They say the Kommandant is a complete idiot and can be manipulated by Hogan so that everything he does is in their - our - favor."  
  
"I find this all very 'ard to believe, sir. What would you need me for?"  
  
"Well let's just say I've heard of some of your...eh hem...talents. Pick pocket, safe cracker, lock picker, forgerer." At the last one, he looked at Newkirk with a knowing look. Had the Captain found out about the time that he forged the name of Col. Janes to get extra supplies for the men?  
  
"Well, yes sir, I do have a talent in that field, sir!" said Newkirk.  
  
"I'll give you a little time to think this over Cpl. but remember your country needs you and the allied forces need you. We have to win this one for England."  
  
"Well yes sir! You know I'd give my life for England, but...well sir...I will need a little time to think it over."  
  
"I understand, Cpl. I will expect an answer in two days," and with that he dismissed Newkirk.  
  
Newkirk was about to walk out of the office, but he stopped and turned. "Capt. Boone, I have a request to ask of you." In all this talk about the underground and POWs, he had nearly forgotten about his promise to Jenna.  
  
"Yes, Cpl.?"  
  
"Well sir, there is this journalist from American Voice that has been trying to get in touch with you. Well I talked to this journalist and promised that I'd set you with an interview."  
  
The Capt. looked at him with a slight grin, "Would this journalist happen to be a woman, Cpl?"  
  
Newkirk nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Set up the interview Cpl, I'll see what I can do," replied Capt. Boone.  
  
"Thank you, sir! Thank you very much!" he said saluting and walking out the door. Well glad that's over with, Newkirk thought. He had been dreading that all evening. Now he can tell Jenna that he set an appointment with the Captain's secretary and maybe, just maybe, this will make up for the fool he made of himself that afternoon and perhaps she might even learn to trust him and maybe even like him a little. He could only hope.  
  
***************  
  
As Newkirk went back to the barracks,he saw Styles and Bouton."Thanks mates for stickin' up for me like that!" Newkirk said.  
  
"You better appreciate it. The Sgt. has had us pullin' more KP!" Bouton said.  
  
"'e what!" Newkirk exclaimed. "Why that dirty, no good..."He realized he better watch his temper considering what Thompson was capable of.  
  
"Yeah! But you sure showed that 'self-seeking, over-stuffed, womanizing pig' a thing or two." laughed Styles as he remember the words Newkirk had used on Thompson.  
  
Just then, in walked Thompson.  
  
"Attention!" shouted Thompson, and the men quickly snapped to attention.  
  
Newkirk hated treating this man like a superior officer, but he didn't want to cause anymore trouble for himself and the other two men if he could help it.  
  
"Well, look who's here." said Thompson in a controlled voice. "Priv. Styles, Cpl. Bouton and," glaring at Newkirk, "Cpl. Newkirk? I thought they had locked you up and thrown away the key!" Thompson growled.  
  
"Well, I guess you were wrong..sir," Newkirk said sarcastically.  
  
"How did you get out?" asked a disgruntled Thompson.  
  
"Capt. Boone ordered my release," said Newkirk, remembering the Captain's strict orders not to reveal what their meeting had been about.  
  
"So, you and the Capt. are good friends are you?" asked Thompson. "It must be nice to have friends in high places. Just why did he order your release?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's top secret, sir."  
  
"Oh come now. Why would a Captain confide in a Cpl. especially after he has been arrested for starting a fight." Thompson grinned at this, which just made Newkirk even angrier.  
  
"Maybe because he had no one else to trust." cooley replied Newkirk.  
  
Thompson angrily stared at Newkirk for a second and then said, "I'll tell ya what, Cpl. Newkirk. I'll forget about what happened last night, if you'll set me up with that girl in the coffee shop. I have some plans for her that would...well..." Thompson grinned as Newkirk made a lunge for him. But before he even touched the Sgt., Cpl. Bouton grabbed him by the arms and dragged him outside, holding onto him until he was sure Newkirk wouldn't run back in after Thompson.  
  
"Let me go!" Newkirk shouted while struggling.  
  
"Not until you calm down!" said Bouton.  
  
Newkirk stopped struggling and assured Bouton that he was all right. Bouton was still unsure of that, but let him go anyways and was relieved when Newkirk co-operated and stayed with him. But Newkirk, remembering the day before, knew he couldn't let Thomson get to him again.  
  
Priv. Styles came walking out of the barracks. "Hey guys, I don't like this at all." Looking at Newkirk, "As I was walking out of the barracks, I heard the Sgt. mutter under his breath 'If it's the last think I do, Newkirk, you're going to regret the day you ever crossed me!'"  
  
"What are you going to do, Newkirk?" asked Bouton, concerned for his friend's safety and knowing what a man like Thompson could do. "This man sounds balmy"  
  
"Well, I know one thing. I'm just going to stay out of his way from now on. At least until after tonight." said Newkirk, the thought of being with Jenna cheering him up.  
  
"After tonight?" asked a bewildered Styles.  
  
"What's tonight?" asked Bouton.  
  
"A little corresponding with a certain correspondent." Newkirk grinned.  
  
Styles and Bouton both looked at each other. "A girl!" they both said in unison.  
  
It was getting near work detail, so the men made there way over to the barracks. While Bouton and Styles were discussing baseball, all Newkirk could think about was Jenna. In just eight hours, he would be meeting her at the Ritz, and the events of the afternoon would just be a memory.  
  
*********** Newkirk nervously waited outside the Ritz, looking for Jenna. Where could she be? She's already 10 minutes late. Maybe she's not coming. Could I blame her after that bad impression I made upon her?  
  
Newkirk paced nervously outside the restaurant, when he caught a glimpse of her in the shadows.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Cpl., but I had some last minute things to attend to." Jenna said. "Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"Not at all. I just got 'ere myself. Shall we go in?" he asked, offering his arm.  
  
"First, were you able to come through on your end of the bargain?" she asked, cautiously.  
  
"I told you ol' Newkirk keeps his promises. You're to see him at 2 o' clock tomorrow."  
  
"How did you manage that?" Jenna asked  
  
"Well 'e owed me a favor anyway!" he answered. Remembering the Captain's orders not to say anything to anyone about the mission.  
  
"I see. Well in that case, Cpl. Let's go in." She took his arm and he ushered her inside.  
  
As soon as they were seated and had ordered, Newkirk opened up the discussion. "So, how did the interview with ol' Winnie go?"  
  
"Same as usual!" Jenna replied. "He never seems to say anything new, just phrases it differently."  
  
"I don't know, I think he's a wonderful speaker!" he replied, not wanting anymore trouble with her, but also not wanting someone, especially a foreigner, putting down his beloved Prime Minister.  
  
"Well, enough about me, Cpl. What about you?" Jenna asked, also trying to avoid any arguments.  
  
"First of all, call me Peter" said Newkirk.  
  
"And you can call me Jenna" she replied, smiling.  
  
"Well I was a magician. I started out kind of small, doing kid's parties and stuff like that. Then I joined a circus that was moving on through. I worked with them for a couple of years before I went to the stage. Then I built up a great act and started doing my own tours. Even ended up at the Palladium many times."  
  
"Oh that sounds very interesting" She said, and Newkirk believed she genuinely meant it. "What about your family?"  
  
Newkirk hesitated for a moment. There really wasn't much to tell about his family. His father left him when he was in his early teens and his mother was dead.  
  
"Well I..I don't 'ave any family." he said slowly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't say anything wrong!" she said.  
  
"No! That's all right! Tell me about your family!" he added, trying to get off the subject of his family.  
  
"Nothing much to tell, actually," She replied. "My father spent all his time working,and my mother spent all her time drinking. She tried to hide it from us,but we knew."  
  
"That isn't much of a family." Newkirk replied, sadly. "So how did you turn out to be the successful journalist you are now? Couldn't have been easy!"  
  
"Well my father, being the wealthy business man that he was, was able to pay my way to a university. At first he was upset. He wanted me to follow in his foot steps, but I was persistent and finally won the argument."  
  
"I can believe that!" teasingly replied Newkirk.  
  
This brought a smile to her face, and he was encouraged by the fact that maybe he was making up for what happened yesterday.  
  
As she looked at him she thought to herself, he's not quite as obnoxious as I thought he was. He's really quite sensitive and charming. Hes so handsome, he has beautiful blue eyes and a warm smile. If I'm not careful, I may really fall for this guy!  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, when she seemed to drift off into another dimension. She jumped when he spoke. "Oh I'm sorry. My mind just wandered a bit. I'm fine."  
  
"I hope I'm not boring you." he said, a little concerned that maybe things weren't going as well as he thought.  
  
"No! Of course not! As a matter of fact, this is the most pleasant evening I have had in a long time."  
  
"Come on! A big journalist like you? I'm sure you've seen and done just about everything!"  
  
"Yes! But it's not as great as it sounds...when you're alone." He looked up at her and saw sadness in her eyes. He could imagine that her life was a lonesome one. Her family life was a mess for one thing. Then her work life. Always on the move, never stopping in one place long enough to make friends.  
  
As he looked at her in the flickering candlelight,he thought to himself, Is it possible that she is even more beautiful than I remember?  
  
As they ate, they talked more about their past life. What it was like growing up in their different environments. He was surprised that even though she came from an upper-class family and he was from middle-class, they had quite a few things in common from their childhood. There discussion went to their countries and the war itself.  
  
"Often times I've wished I was a man so I could join the fight." she said, with an angry tone to her voice.  
  
"Look here, love. I've read some of what you wrote. You are in the fight. You're doing as much as me and all those other boys out there. You keep up the good work!"  
  
She was truly touched by what he said. She had never thought of what she was doing as fighting, and she was greatly encouraged by him.  
  
As they were finishing their meal, Newkirk's hand brushed up against hers as he was reaching for his fork. He looked at her, and then flushed a bit. A little embarrassed, he cleared his through and said "Excuse me." She looked and him, took him by the hand and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Peter, for a very wonderful evening."  
  
He was taken by surprise when she took his hand and kissed him. And then she thanked him for such a wonderful evening. What was he to say? The pleasure is all mine? It was more than a pleasure. It was a dream come true! He couldn't even imagine the evening would end like this.  
  
"Anything for a charming and attractive young lady!" he replied with a smile.  
  
As they walked out of the restaurant, he took her hand, and to his surprise, she didn't try to pull free.  
  
*****  
  
There was a coolness to the air as they walked hand in hand to her flat that evening. They had talked of all sorts of things on the way, from favorite songs to the German philosophy in Mein Kampf. He was surprised by the fact that they had a lot in common, but just enough difference to keep it interesting.  
  
He noticed her shivering in the cold night air. "Here!" he said, offering his long, blue RAF overcoat. He wrapped it around her shoulders and she looked up at him, and smiling warmly said, "Thank you, Peter."  
  
They rounded the corner to her flat. As they approached the building, she said,"I had such a wonderful evening. Thank you!"  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, sweetheart." he said in his best Bogart imitation which made her laugh.  
  
"Oh, Peter! I have had so much fun. You are such good company. I'm sorry for the way I acted at the coffee shop yesterday!" she said, a little ashamedly.  
  
"That's ok, love! It was my fault. I acted like a real jerk yesterday. I'm the one who should apologize. In fact, I do apologize!"  
  
"Well, I'll forgive you if you can forgive me! Then we'll put it behind us and forget it happened! Deal?" she said with her hand extended! He took her hand, "Deal!"  
  
Then an awkward silence fell between them.  
  
He bent down slowly, and as their eyes met she turned her face toward his, and as if in slow motion their lips touched, and they kissed, a warm and passionate kiss. He felt a strange warmth within himself. It was as if a bolt of lightning shot through him. His pulse raced, and he felt weak all over.  
  
She let out a gentle sigh, no one had ever kissed her like that before. His kisses were strong, gentle and yielding. Her heart raced so fast that she felt a dizzying sensation so strong, she felt that she could barely stand.  
  
Just then, they both heard the most beautiful sound. It was the melodious sound of a bird singing in the middle of the square. "Know what that is?" he asked her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "That's a nightingale, love. There's a legend about the nightingale me mum told me. Care to hear it?" She nodded, her eyes wide.  
  
He took a deep breath, then started. "Many years ago, a young farmer fell in love with the daughter of the town store keeper. They were madly in love, but the father was against the whole thing. He didn't think that this farmer was good enough for his daughter. But secretly, each night, the young man and woman would meet here in Berkley Square, after everyone had fallen asleep. But one evening, the man told her he would be gone for a while. There was a war on and he was going off to fight. He gave her a nightingale that he had captured, and told her that whenever the nightingale sang, to remember him. Well weeks turned into months which turned into years. She thought that he would never return. Every time the nightingale sang, she would burst into tears. But one day, she looked out her window, and there was the young farmer coming down the road to her house. The war was over, and he was home to stay. She grabbed the cage holding the nightingale, ran outside and let it go. My mum said that now, whenever two people fall in love in Berkley Square, you can hear that nightingale sing."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. "That's the most beautiful story I've ever heard , Peter. Do you think the nightingale was singing for us?" She asked. He brushed his hand against her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I wouldn't doubt it, love. I wouldn't doubt it at all!"  
  
He then put his arms around her and held her tightly. He could feel her heart beat against his chest.  
  
"You're very special to me, love. Ever since I laid me eyes on you, I haven't been able to think of anything else. I love you, Jenna." he finished in almost a whisper.  
  
"I love you too, Peter." she said through tears.  
  
"When can I see you again?" he asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"How about after my interview with Capt. Boone?" She eagerly replied.  
  
"All right. I'll pick you up at his office after the interview."  
  
"Will you be able to get a pass?"  
  
"Don't worry, love. I'll get a pass, even if I have to forge ol' Col. Jane's signature again!" he replied with a teasing grin.  
  
"Well I don't know who Col. Janes is. And I don't know if I want to know what you mean by 'again'! But you have yourself a date, Cpl. Newkirk." she saluted.  
  
"Well thank you, Miss Collins. I look forward to our evening together."  
  
She smiled and as she turned to go inside, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders, turned her around and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Good night, love" he said softly.  
  
"Good night, Peter. I love you!" she replied, and went inside.  
  
As he walked back to the air base, he thought about what all happened that evening. He never dreamed it would go this far. Way to go, Newkirk!, he thought. You didn't botch it up so bad after all! He was now sure he had an answer for Capt. Boone. He would not be going to Stalag 13 to be a prisoner until the end of the war. Tomorrow he would tell Capt. Boone, when he went to pick up Jenna.  
  
******  
  
It was almost three o'clock when Newkirk pulled up in front of Capt. Boone's office. All the way into the building he whistled a tune that matched the happiness in his heart. He felt like he could hardly contain it! No one had ever made him feel this way before.  
  
He walked into the Captain's office and smiled at his secretary. "'ello, ducky!" She looked at him coldly, and then went back to her work.  
  
Then he caught a glimpse of Jenna, who was still talking with the Captain. Just to look at her took his breath away!  
  
He knocked gently on the open door,she turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Ah,come in Newkirk," the Captain said  
  
"Am I too early?" he asked.  
  
"No your right on time, we were just finishing up"  
  
Jenna smiled as he approached. "Well, are you ready darlin'?" he asked.  
  
"Darling?" asked the perplexed Captain. Newkirk and Jenna only smiled at him.  
  
"Just let me get my things together, Peter, and we'll be on our way."  
  
As Jenna and Newkirk were about to walk out, Capt. Boone stopped them. "Cpl. Newkirk, can I see you for a moment, please?"  
  
Uh oh, he thought, here it comes. He had already decided what he was going to say, but telling the Capt., well that was another story!  
  
Jenna looked up at the two of them. "I'll just wait out here." Newkirk nodded and shut the door behind her.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Newkirk asked.  
  
"Sit down, Cpl. Have you given any thought to what we talked about the other day?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I 'ave." He said reluctantly. "And I've decided not to go."  
  
"Why not!" the Cap't exclaimed.  
  
"Well sir, there are some things that 'ave come up that make it 'ard to go at this time." he replied.  
  
"What do you mean 'some things', Cpl? Don't you mean 'some one?'" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes I do, sir" He replied, not trying to hide it. The Capt. had already figured it out anyway.  
  
"I wish we all had the luxury of letting 'something' or 'someone' keep us from doing a lot of things that need to be done, but we don't." Boone replied rather sharply. "Neither do these people that we're doing it for. At this time, we can't just think of ourselves, but of the people this war will affect, and that includes us." Then after a few moments of silence, "Well Cpl., I've said what I have to say. If that's your decision, then there's no more to be said. Dismissed."  
  
Newkirk felt like a selfish, little child. But how could he do it? How could he leave his beloved Jenna, just as their romance had begun. *****  
  
Jenna could tell there was something wrong with Peter when he left the Captains office. She could see a mixture of hurt, confusion and anger - something she had never seen in him before. "What's the matter, Peter?" she asked.  
  
"Ah its nothing, luv." he said. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." he answered, trying to force a smile.  
  
She still wasn't convinced, but didn't say any more about it until they were at the park. She could tell that something was really bothering him. He was unusually quiet and didn't seem to pay much attention to what she was saying. "Now Peter, I know something's the matter" she said. "I saw it on your face when you walked out of the Captain's office."  
  
"I told you darlin', its nothing, really." he said, trying to sound convincing, but she knew better.  
  
"Why won't you tell me, Peter?" she asked. "Is it something so bad you can't even tell me?"  
  
What could he say? Capt. Boone told him to keep it confidential. Well, perhaps if he could somehow tell her some of it without going into details, it would be all right.  
  
"Well, Capt. Boone wants to send me somewhere, that is top secret. I'll be away for a very long time. So now I don't know what to do. I love you so much, I don't want to leave. But this is also a case of where my country needs me and I should go. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Peter you know I love you, and whatever you decide to do, you know you have my love and support" she said. "But, Peter, right now we're in the middle of something big. Right now you're country does need you. As much as I love you, this isn't easy to say. But your country comes first!"  
  
"But darlin', you don't understand! Do you know what'll be involved? 'ow long I'll be gone?" he asked.  
  
"You have to do what you have to do, and no matter how long it takes, I'll still be here waiting for you." she answered. "We've come to far for me to let you go under any circumstances, Peter. I love you too much for that!"  
  
"Darlin', I love you for sayin' that, and I know you'll be waitin' for me, but I'm still not sure about it," he said.  
  
"Like I said, Peter. Whatever you decide, I'll be behind you all the way." And then they kissed passionately.  
  
"Ok, luv! You've convinced me." he said "Now whats say we started on this picnic basket, I'm starved" *****  
  
That evening, Newkirk and Jenna sat on a bench in the park and were looking up at the stars.  
  
"The stars seemed brighter tonight, than I've ever noticed them," she said.  
  
"They're not nearly as beautiful as you, darlin." he replied.  
  
As they sat there, they took each others hand and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jenna, you're not making this any easier for me, he thought. The more time he spent with her, the harder it was to think of his country.  
  
Soon it was time to walk her home. He didn't want the night to end. He wanted to go on holding her for as long as he could.  
  
As they walked along the dark and quiet streets, he made his decision. "Jenna, I'm going to accept that assignment. It won't be easy, but you're right. My country must come first."  
  
" I know it won't be easy. It won't be easy for me either, but we both have jobs to do. We have to end this...this nightmare." she said, with a shudder.  
  
"I'll tell Capt. Boone tomorrow."  
  
"When will you leave?" she asked, hoping that it would not be for a while yet.  
  
"I don't know. I imagine that the Captain will tell me tomorrow."  
  
"What time tomorrow, Peter?" This time she asked.  
  
"The sooner the better,luv. I want us to have as much time together as possible."he replied. He kissed her tenderly on the lips before turning to go.  
  
"Till tomorrow, Luv" He said,softly.  
  
"Till tomorrow"she whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Capt. Boone was sitting at his desk, shuffling through the pile of paperwork, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." he answered, and saw Newkirk pop his head in.  
  
"Are you busy, sir?" he asked, timidly.  
  
"Just a little" he replied sarcastically. "What can I do for you, Cpl.?"  
  
"Well sir, about that assignment, is the job still open?" he asked.  
  
Capt. Boone looked at him, surprised. "Why yes, Cpl. It is." he said."Why would you want to know?" he looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Well sir, I was just thinkin', well...I'd like to take the assignment."  
  
"You do know, Cpl. that once your in you can't change your mind. You realize that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir,"he replied.  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"Well sir, some of what you said yesterday got through to me. Then I 'ad a talk with Jenna. Don't worry, I didn't go into details. But between you and her, I guess I got my 'ead straight."  
  
"No matter what the reason, Cpl, glad to have you aboard" he said, smiling."We really need someone with your talents."  
  
"Thank you, sir! When do I leave?"  
  
"Well you were originally scheduled to leave two weeks from now. But I was just notified that there is a mission where you are needed immediately. Be ready to leave by tomorrow evening."  
  
"Yes sir" He replied. He was hoping he would have a little more time with Jenna.Now this would be his last evening with her.  
  
*****  
  
As he was walking back to his barracks, Styles and Bouton approached him with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong, mates?" he asked.  
  
"You better really steer clear of Thompson tonight." Bouton said. "He plans to make good on his threat."  
  
"Oh that again! I thought 'ed forgot all about that!" Newkirk replied.  
  
"Well 'e hasn't" Bouton said.  
  
"You'd better really watch your back, Newkirk. That man 'as gone crazy. 'is only thoughts, day and night, 'ave been revenge. I've never seen anything like it before in all me life." said Styles.  
  
Newkirk could tell that he was deeply worried, so he tried to make light of the situation. "In all your life? What? All 25 yrs?" he replied teasingly. Because Styles was the youngest of the three, he usually took most of the teasing.  
  
"Don't take this too lightly,Newkirk. 'e sounds like 'es lookin' to kill you." Bouton said.  
  
"Ah c'mon, your balmy, you are!" he said. "'e's crazy, but 'e ain't gonna kill anybody."  
  
"Newkirk, let us come with you tonight, will you?" asked Styles.  
  
"Now you're crazy, mate! I 'ave a date with Jenna tonight and, well, tonight will be the last time I get to spend with 'er in a while." he said in a down-hearted tone. "I know you boys are concerned, and I really appreciate it. But you don't 'ave to worry. I can take care of myself. Besides, I won't be 'ere long enough for Thompson to do anything. I'll be leaving tomorrow night."  
  
"Leavin' for where?" Bouton asked.  
  
"Now if I could tell you, I would. But the Capt. told me not to." Newkirk replied.  
  
"You mean there really is a secret mission?" Bouton said. "I thought you were just sayin' that to get Thompson's goat!"  
  
"No" He replied, "It's true. I'm leavin' tomorrow night."  
  
"Newkirk, will we be able to keep in touch at all?" Bouton asked, with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be able to keep in touch some way." he said, knowing that as soon as Bouton and Styles found out that he was in a POW camp, they would write him.  
  
"You know, I'm gonna miss you, mates!"Newkirk said, with a kind of sadness in his voice. "But we'll see each other again, when this whole bloody mess is over and done with"  
  
"We'll miss you too, Newkirk." replied Styles, and Newkirk could almost swear he could see tears in the younger man's eyes.  
  
"Tell you what! Let's all go down to the pub and 'ave us a little farewell celebration. My treat!" offered Bouton, which was met by slaps on the back and good natured conversation all the way to the pub. But little did these three men know, that their conversation was overheard by somebody else.  
  
"OK, Newkirk. You've 'ad it now. Just you wait." said Sgt. Thompson, with a murderous tone to his voice.  
  
*****  
  
They got to the Royal Crown Pub around 5 o'clock. As the were entering the pub,the barkeeper scowled. "Oh no! It's you again!"  
  
"Well nice to see you too, mate!" Newkirk replied.  
  
"The first round is on me" Bouton said.  
  
An as they were laughing and talking they started singing...  
  
***God save our gracious King,  
  
***Long live our noble King,  
  
***God save the King!  
  
***Send him victorious,  
  
***Happy and Glorious,  
  
***Long to reign over us;  
  
***God save the King!  
  
A group of USAF soldiers seated at the table in the corner recognized the tune and started in with their own version.  
  
****My country tis of thee  
  
****Sweet land of liberty of thee I sing.  
  
****Land where my Father's died  
  
****Land of the Pilgrim's pride.  
  
****From every mountain side,  
  
****Let freedom ring!  
  
Usually this would result in a fight between the Americans and Englishmen trying to prove who's better. But instead, the Englishmen had joined in with the Americans in singing "My Country Tis of Thee." Then they both went back to "God Save the King."  
  
As they sang,Newkirk looked down at his watch,"Oh almost time to go meet Jenna!" How he wished he had a little more time to spend with her. Now how was he going to tell her he'd have to leave tomorrow night?  
  
On his way to the coffee shop to meet Jenna, he noticed a cat tormenting a small bird. He chased the cat away and bent down to look at the injured bird. "Blimey!" he exclaimed. "It couldn't be!" He carefully picked up the small bird and looked it over. There was no mistaking the markings. "It's a bloomin' nightingale. This must be a gift from 'eaven itself!" He noticed that the bird didn't look as if it were hurt too badly. It was mainly in shock.  
  
When he arrived at the coffee shop with what looked like a box covered with a blanket, Jenna gave him a suspicious smile. "What are you hiding under there?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know,Luv?" he replied."I'm not gonna show you until I get a kiss!"He smiled at her.  
  
"Well since you're forcing me into it." she said sarcastically, then leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Now show me whats in the box" she said,excitedly.He uncovered the box like a magician,doing a trick.  
  
"Voila!" he said."Well what do you think,luv?"  
  
"Oh,Peter! a nightingale!"she said. "How did you ever....."  
  
"Now that's an old magician's trade secret" he said.  
  
"But you can tell me can't you?"she pleaded.  
  
"Well, love. I found this cat tormenting 'im. Truth is, I see it as a gift from God! You see, I wanted to give you something to remember me by before I left. What better than a nightingale?" Then remembering how the story went, he continued, "Whenever you 'ear this nightingale sing, I want you to remember me!"  
  
"Oh Peter, that's so sweet! I'll be thinking of you all the time. Not just when this little nightingale sings." she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to 'ear you say that, luv." Then he paused, not knowing how to break the news to her.  
  
She could tell that something was wrong and asked, "What's wrong, Peter?"  
  
He sighed slowly and looked up into her eyes. "The Capt. just informed me that I leave tomorrow evening."  
  
"Your leaving? Oh, Peter, I didn't think it would be this soon!" She said, tears streaming down her face.Newkirk brushed the tears from her eyes, trying not to cry himself. "I know luv, I know," he said softly, "But it'll only be for a little while, and we'll be back in each other's arms before you know it!" He said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
They held each other for a very long time, neither one willing to let go. He wanted to be alone with her, so he took her and said, "Come on, love. Let's go for a walk."  
  
As they were walking, arm in arm, they heard a voice in the darkness,"Well, well ,well! If it ain't ol' love 'em and leave 'em Newkirk!" he snarled. It was Thompson. All of a sudden Styles and Boutons words came back to him. He knew this man was set on revenge, and from what he heard from Styles and Bouton, he was in a murderous rage.  
  
"Jenna, you need to get away from here. Run!" he whispered loudly.  
  
"But Peter..." she started, but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't argue! Just run. Go to the pub and you'll see a couple of RAF men. Get them out here quick."  
  
But just as she set out to run, Thompson grabbed her arm. "Well, who do we have here?" Thompson leered. "I'll bet she's that pretty young thing that you met here last week. How about givin' ol' Thompson a kiss, eh?"  
  
Just then Newkirk burst into a rage. "Keep your 'ands off 'er, Thompson!" He yelled.  
  
"Ah Newkirk, c'mon you've 'ad your chance, now don't be selfish, let me 'ave mine!"  
  
"I said let 'er go!"  
  
Ignoring Newkirk, Thompson pulled Jenna close to him and kissed her. Newkirk rushed over and separated the two and then knocked Thompson down with a blow. Thompson got up and said in a growl, "Oh, I've been waitin' for this!" Then pulling out a knife, he taunted him, "Come on, boy! Let's get this settled once and for all."  
  
And as he lunged toward Newkirk with the knife, Jenna stepped in between them.  
  
"Please, don't!" she shouted.  
  
All of a sudden there was a noise, like clothes tearing. Newkirk looked down at his coat, he saw blood, but his coat wasn't torn, and then he got a sickening feeling. There slumped down beside him, Jenna lay bleeding on the ground. "Jenna! Oh my God, please speak to me!" He yelled, but it was too late. Jenna managed a few last words."Peter!" she said,weakly, "I love..." then she breathed for the last time.  
  
"Jenna! Jenna!" he yelled, gently shaking her and crying. "Oh God! No! No!" he buried his head in her neck and cried.  
  
Thompson looked down in shock as the realization of what he had just done hit him. "Oh my God!" he gasped, clutching his chest. "I didn't mean to...she just stepped in the way. I had no idea..." but he couldn't go on.  
  
"You no good filthy pig! How could you..."But Newkirk was in too much pain to care, to care about himself, to care about anything. His whole world had collapsed around him.  
  
Just then, Bouton and Styles came running up. They were alarmed when they saw Thompson standing there with a knife in his hand. When they arrived at the scene, they expected to see Newkirk lying on the ground, dead. But what they saw brought both relief and horror.  
  
Bouton went over to Newkirk and laid his hand upon his friend's shoulder, trying to somehow comfort him. "Newkirk, I...I don't know what to say." he sighed, irritated at himself for not being able to say anything comforting.  
  
Just then a couple of MP's arrived. "Well, if it isn't Sgt. Thompson." said one of the MP's, the same one that had broken up the last fight that Newkirk and Thompson were in. "Now who are you beatin' up on?" and then he looked down and saw the Cpl. bending over the girl.  
  
When the MP had realized what had happened, he regretted what he had said. "Oh I'm sorry, Cpl." he said "Ok, men take him away. It looks like we got a murder on our hands tonight." They handcuffed Thompson and led him away.  
  
Newkirk remembered the nightingale that he had given to Jenna. He went over to the cage and opened it. The nightingale flew away singing a sad little song - a song Newkirk would never forget.  
  
*****  
  
Newkirk's mind went back to Stalag 13 and his buddy writing the letter to his girl.  
  
Carter was finishing up his story about the girl he met. "Then we kissed and I left to come here. Hey Newkirk, have you ever been to Berkley Square?" He asked.  
  
"Once Andrew......just once." He said with a tear sliding down his face. He wouldn't always be in this prison. But there was one he couldn't escape from...the one from her heart. 


End file.
